Whampire Meets the Fairies
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle fairies come to visit Sasha in her home. But when they meet her fiancé, things get a little scary.


**A story by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was visiting the tickle fairies in the forest and was telling them all about her fiancé, Whampire.

"He sounds fascinating!" Twinkle smiled.

"And strong!" Giggles grinned.

"Oh yes he is! He is definitely one of the strongest aliens I have ever met," Sasha smiled. For you see, she only told them about Whampire's characteristics, not about his type of alien.

"Say! How about you all come to the mansion to meet him!" Sasha grinned happily!

"Really?" Honey said in surprise.

"You mean…outside the tickle realm?" Giggles said in worry.

"Awww c'mon. There is nothing to be afraid of!" Sasha said comfortingly. "Come with me! I will bring you guys right back I promise!"

"Well…" Twinkle said in concern.

"Do I need to tickle you all to come with me?" Sasha smirked, now wiggling her fingers.

"Now what's going on here?" Jocu chuckled, now walking into the clear.

"I just told the fairies about Whampire and how I want them to meet him at the mansion." Sasha smiled.

"Oh that's a great idea. Whampire is a very friendly alien." Jocu said.

"Well…to those he likes," Vivo chuckled, now coming into the clear as well. "He's very protective of those he loves."

"Aren't we all?" Jocu smiled.

"True." Sasha nodded, now looking at the fairies again. "So, what do you say?"

"Ok! We'll go!" Giggles smiled.

"I agree!" Honey cheered.

"Let's go for it!" Twinkle added. The tickle monsters nodded and then teleported all of them to the Grant Mansion!

Once they were gone, Vivo turned to Jocu.

"Jocu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Sasha told them anything about Whampire?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…the fact that he's a Vladat and that he can be a bit frightening at first, but that he is a really nice guy."

"I'm not exactly sure what all she told them, but I know that Sasha will make everything alright!" Jocu smiled. "Don't worry so much."

Vivo nodded and both walked back to the castle for the night.

Meanwhile…

Sasha was showing the tickle fairies her room and around the mansion. It was just them at the mansion because everyone else had gone and Whampire had not arrived home yet.

"Wow!" Giggles said in awe.

"This place is amazing!" Twinkle smiled.

"You have a beautiful home!" Honey chirped.

"Thank you! My sister and I really like it here!" Sasha smiled at them. "Come on! Let's go to the kitchen and have a snack! Whampire will be here soon!"

"Ok!" they all voiced in unison.

In the kitchen, Sasha made some of her milk chocolate cupcakes. The playful fairies played with the sprinkles.

"Okay! Now all we need to do is add some marshmallow frosting!" Sasha got the frosting ready until the lights suddenly went out.

The fairies squeaked and huddled with fright. They gasped when a pair if green eyes flashed behind Sasha.

"I vant to eat your frosting!" said a deep, vampiric voice. A shadowy creature grabbed Sasha and put his mouth against her neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! VAMPIRE!" The fairies screamed before zooming out of the kitchen.

"Huh?!" Whampire stopped kissing Sasha's neck and turned on the lights. "What was that?!"

"Those were the tickle fairies!" Sasha said. "You must have scared them, babe!"

"Tickle fairies?!"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah! We gotta find them!" Sasha and Whampire took off to find the fairies.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! Get out of there!" Ben laughed as he flailed around on the floor. The tickle fairies were so scared, they took cover in what they believe is the safest place they could find; inside Ben's shirt.

"Quihihihit it!" Ben laughed. "Why are you guys even here?!"

"B-B-Because we saw this really s-s-s-scary v-v-vampire!" Giggles squeaked. "And it got Sasha!"

"Vampire?! You must have seen Whampire!" Ben said.

"That was Whampire?!" Honey said. "He's a vampire?!"

"Vampire alien!" Ben corrected. "And for the last time, get out of my shirt!"

Sasha and Whampire came into Ben's room. "Ben! Have you seen the fairies?! asked Sasha.

"EEEK! We're not in here!" Giggles said.

"SHHHH! Be quiet!" Twinkle hissed.

Ben trapped the fairies in his shirt. "They're right here."

Sasha got close to Ben. "Girls, it's okay. This is Whampire. The guy I was telling you about!"

Honey poked her head out of Ben's shirt. "But he bit you!"

"No! I was kissing her neck!" Whampire said. "I would NEVER bite my beloved angel."

The fairies got out of Ben's shirt and tried to get away, but Ben grabbed them. They screamed when Whampire approached them.

"We gotta get out of here!" The fairies tried to get away, but they felt weak for some reason.

"We can't use our magic to escape!" Giggles said.

"It's because you're afraid of Whammy." said Sasha. "It looks like when you fairies are scared, you become weak."

"Seriously?! Then we have to help them!" Ben said. He opened his hands, but the fairies could barley flap their wings. "I think a good tickle is what they need!" He tickled Giggles on her little tummy.

"Heeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha!" Giggles laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ben cooed.

Sasha tickled Honey. "Coochy, coo!"

And Whampire tickled Twinkle. "Tickly, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The fairies laughed like silly. Their wings twitches a little, but their magic hasn't returned yet.

"I think we need to take it up a notch." Ben said. "But how?"

"I say I should tickle them all!" Whampire suggested. "That should do it!" He took all three of the fairies and tickled them all in the palm of his hand.

The fairies laughed even more than before. Ben was amazed by Whampire's tickling prowess. "Wow! Whampire's tickling three fairies at once!"

"Yeah, he's a master tickler, I should know. His claws can be murder!" Sasha said.

Soon enough, the fairies glowed brightly in a yellow light and they flew from Whampire's hand. Their powers were back!

"Weeeeee! We can fly again!" Giggles zipped around the room.

"Guess you aren't a bad guy after all." Honey said. "We're sorry."

"Oh, no. I'm the one who's sorry." Whampire said. "I should have just walked in normally instead of putting on a spooky act!"

"It's good to see you crazy fairies are alright!" Ben said. Giggles giggled and hugged Ven's cheek.

"Say, isn't it time for cupcakes?" Sasha reminded everyone.

"YEAAAAAH!" Evenrone went to the kitchen and enjoyed Sasha's cupcakes.


End file.
